


The Bus

by GhostlyMistress



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostlyMistress/pseuds/GhostlyMistress
Summary: Three friends are on a road trip to see Ghost when they pull up to an old gas station. Looks like someone else decided to pull over as well.This is my first time writing, and I'm not sure where this is headed. Please be gentle LOL
Comments: 15
Kudos: 18





	1. The Squad Hit the Road

Dawn. The orange glow bathed them in warmth as they crammed their bags and themselves into Lorraine’s small but mighty car. The trunk and three doors slammed shut, sunglasses placed on faces, ready to roll.

“Okay, who’s got the playlist?” Lorraine asked as she got the car running. A phone came flying from the back seat onto the console in between the front seats.

“Please, you know I’ve got the goods”. Marissa is an encyclopedia of music, and an all around awesome person. “I’ve got playlists broken down by album, theme, and how sexy Copia or Papa’s voice is”. The three friends giggled as they got on the highway, the morning sun at their backs. The road stretched as far as their eyes could see--the road that took them to see their favorite band. As the morning heated up, so did the asphalt, and beautiful highway mirages appeared off in the distance. Windows down, they enjoyed the music and the wind.

“I cannot wait to see these boys! I need thighs in my face, STAT!” yelled Ari over the eerie sounds of “Monstrance Clock”. Ari broke up with her very on-again off-again boyfriend for what seemed to be the 30th time, and the feelings of freedom and possibilities were starting to settle in. Ari is a free spirit, always eager to follow her heart, wherever it takes her.

“Uh, yeah...I need to see Copia in the glorious white suit and uh--check out the goods”. Lorraine giggled nervously as she stepped on the gas to get around a car. She was a self-professed “recovering prude”, and Ghost had allowed her wild side to come out and play from time to time. She had second thoughts about her second thoughts, and despite being with her best friends, she was hesitant to express herself fully for fear of rejection or misunderstanding. As her purple hair whipped in the wind, Lorraine wondered if she would be able to see the band after the show. She had so much she wanted to say, and felt like she would burst if she wasn’t able to talk to them. But she decided to focus on the road and the journey, and enjoy this time with her dear friends.

The little green car flew down the highway, and the trip seemed to go by so fast yet it was taking forever at the same time. They wanted to just **get there** already! The stereo blared “Square Hammer”, and all three of them were yelling the chorus together. Their voices drowned out Papa’s, and on their faces was pure joy and anticipation for what was to come. 

“Oh hey--turn it down a sec--hey, there’s a gas station up ahead. Thank Satan, I gotta pee! Can you pull over?”. Half a mile down the road was a dilapidated, yet possibly functional gas station.

“You sure you want to stop here? This place looks kinda shitty”, Lorraine remarked as they pulled up. Clay colored dust covered the 1960's era gas pumps, and the store looked like it had not been tended to in years.

“I will squat in the dirt, I do not give a fuck, I just gotta go”, squirmed Marissa as she fumbled with her seatbelt. She scrambled out of the car and skipped up the cracked steps of the old gas station. Locked. ‘ _Fuck_ ’, thought Marissa as she ran behind the building--’ _I’m actually gonna have to squat in the middle of nowhere_ ’. 

Back at the car, Ari and Lorraine were hesitant to get out. “This looks like a fucking horror movie,” noted Ari as she peered out through her hoodie.

“I’m not getting out. I need to pee too, but I’ll wait”. Lorraine turned the music back on, hoping to distract herself from the creepiness. The wind blew an actual tumbleweed across the parking lot.

_Lucifer, whispering, silently into your mind. Who walks behind? Who walks behind?_

“Dammit, Copia, you’re not helping!”. Nervous laughter filled the tiny car’s cabin. Seemingly out of nowhere, the sound of a large vehicle billowed in the air from down the road. The girls turned around to see a long, black bus slowly pulling into the gas station parking lot. They peeked at the bus from the crack under the headrests, wondering who the hell would be stopping at the old gas station. Suddenly, the door swung open, and Lorraine and Ari’s jaws dropped.


	2. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The squad meets some of the band. A certain someone watches from afar, and he likes what he sees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will be coming a bit slower from here on out, unless I happen to have enough time to sit and write in this madhouse I call home. :) The smut will be coming soon, I promise. Just gotta lay the groundwork.

Everything on that bus was black--the windows, the fenders, the grille, even the wheels. It looked like a phantom on the road. It was intimidating, to say the least...but sexy too, if busses can be sexy. The door opened, and all Lorraine and Ari could see was a gaggle of arms and legs fighting to get out at once--they heard expletives flying and the sounds of grunting men pushing against each other. They continued to watch as three Ghouls finally managed to exit the bus; the last of whom was Dew, who jumped down from the top step triumphantly. The Ghouls stretched their legs and seemed to be looking around just like the girls did when they arrived. Lorraine and Ari turned to look at each other, each with the same “unholy shit” expression on their face.

“Is that--?”  
“I dunno. Could it be?”  
“What do we do? Should we say hi?”  
“I don’t even think I can fucking move, much less speak to them.”  
“Shit, do you have any gum?!”  
“Gum?! I don’t know. I don’t even know my name anymore.”

As Ari and Lorraine were discussing how to get out of the car and not look like total fools, Aether noticed that the little green car in front of the tour bus had a Ghoul mask sticker on the back passenger window. He cocked his head to the side and decided to walk up to get a closer look. _‘What are the odds?’_ he thought as he inspected the vinyl decal. He picked at one of the horns of the decal with his outstretched index finger, nodding in approval at its uncanny likeness. Aether could hear voices coming from the open driver side window and walked up.

“Hey love, is that sticker supposed to be me?” Aether squatted down and rested his arms on the opened window, his head on his hands.

The decibel level of their screams would have rivaled a jumbo jet during take off. He stoically waited for a response, unaffected by the volume--perhaps all the years of playing on stage had taken a toll. 

"It is me, isn't it? If you say it's my brother Dewdrop over there, I don't think I can handle it." Lorraine managed to roll her head in the rhythm ghoul's direction, her eyes meeting his. 

"Um, well, I like to think of it as being all of you…except for the Ghoulettes, whose masks are a bit different…what with…the hair. But I've also got the Cardinal on the back with his cape on, did you see that one? It's…it's newer, but I like…wait, what are you doing here?" She mercifully trailed off, unable to break her gaze with those intense, but kind eyes. She felt like she would float right out of that car, hopefully into Aether's open arms. 

"We needed to stop for gas and some fresh air. Feels like we've been on that bus for an eternity," Aether cast his gaze onto both of them, "where are you beautiful ladies headed?" 

Ari cleared her throat, almost like a mic check before she spoke. "We, and by we I mean us and our friend Marissa are going to see you play tomorrow! What a coincidence, huh? Almost like it's meant to be." The newly single lady batted her lashes at Aether flirtatiously, and he seemed (although it’s a bit difficult to tell) to enjoy the attention.

"It is indeed! Would you like to come over and meet everyone? It looks as though these pumps haven't had petrol in them for some time, so I have a feeling we'll be here a while until we figure things out. Come on then, if you like." It's as if they could feel he was smiling under that mask. Without hesitation, they both got out of the car. They just felt so comfortable around him all of a sudden, and wanted to be near him again. Ari and Lorraine got an eyeful of Aether’s cute bubble butt, and Lorraine silently nodded to Ari with a grin as they walked over to the Ghouls.

“Guys, this is--”, Aether turned to look at his new friends, hand on his heart apologetically, “I’m afraid I haven’t asked you your names”. 

“Lorraine”, she squeaked, waved, made eye contact and quickly looked down at her shoes.  
“I’m Ari, hi guys!”, Ari shrieked as she went up to hug Dew and Swiss. They reciprocated and warmly greeted them both. The five of them chatted about the upcoming show, what it’s like to be on tour, is Sister Imperator really as awful as she seems. Laughter from around the building got their attention a few minutes later, and they turned to see what all the fuss was about.

It was Marissa, looking down and trying to button up her jeans, dragging her boots a bit in the dirt and rocks. “You guys, a fuckin’ snake slithered by my ass as I was peeing,” Marissa yelled, laughing about the ordeal, “but I hopped away before it decided to bite me! It was hilarious, you wanna go see it?...y’all?”. She finally got the button fastened and looked up to see three Ghouls and her best friends looking at her in amazement. Marissa froze, eyes wide like a deer in the headlights.

“I did not just talk about peeing in front of Ghouls--hey Aether, Swiss, DEW! I’m Marissa...and I’m extremely embarrassed, but nice to meet you!” She took a deep breath and tried to calmly walk up to everyone without falling or doing something stupid. Everyone laughed, but Dew couldn’t hide his appreciation for Marissa’s curves.

“If the snake had bitten you on the ass, that would have been a damn shame. But I’d volunteer to suck the poison out”, he cackled, only half joking. Marissa smiled, a wave of warmth nearly knocking her over. “We can always pretend, honey”, she boldly replied, followed by ooos and ahhhs from the rest of the group.

********

He stretched his arms and legs as far as they could go, and let out a moan of satisfaction. Noticing that the bus had stopped, he sat up in his bunk lazily, rubbed his mismatched eyes, and yawned. He saw Earth and Rain in the common area, seemingly enjoying the quiet. _‘Are we there already?’_ he thought as he padded down to the other end of the bus. Looking out the window, he noticed the less than adequate surroundings...and how the Ghouls found some beautiful women to chat with in the middle of nowhere. His eyes were drawn to the purple-haired beauty in particular--the way she was trying so hard to be comfortable, that adorable crooked smile, the way her t-shirt hugged her supple breasts. Copia palmed his growing erection in his pajama pants, wondering how she could do this to him from so far away. He decided to get dressed and introduce himself to the Ghouls’ new friends.


	3. You and I see eye to eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's getting hot outside, but even hotter inside the bus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I based the interior of the bus loosely on this tour bus I found online. Here’s a link if you want to match the picture to your imagination: https://www.hismajestycoach.com/entertainer-coaches/#photos-1/6/12-bunk-entertainer-coach.jpg

It was really starting to get warm outside--the breeze had waned, the sun was directly overhead, and nearly everyone outside was in black. Swiss thought that they should take the conversation inside the bus where they would all feel cool and comfortable. Besides, he got the distinct impression that Ari was into him, and he sure as hell was into her.

Swiss walked backward toward the bus, ushering the group to follow. “How about we go inside? We can show you our humble abode,” he chuckled. The three friends looked at each other, and everyone was in agreement that this was a once in a lifetime opportunity that would not be missed.They trailed behind the Ghouls, having a collective “oh shit” moment together--goosebumps and smiles galore.

“Here we are! This is home for the foreseeable future. C’mon in.” Aether bowed slightly, welcoming them inside. The bus was very modern--stainless steel cabinetry, dark wood grain paneling, black carpeting, leather everywhere. It looked really comfortable; a quiet respite after long rituals. 

"Wow! It's a lot bigger than I thought it would be." Lorraine walked down the bus to look at their little kitchen area while everyone else had a seat on the plush leather sofas. 

Dew chuckled. "Thanks. I get that a lot." Aether and Swiss rolled their eyes as that's one of the Gremlin's go-to jokes. Ari laughed and took the opportunity to scoot a little bit closer to Swiss on the sofa. Dew stroked Marissa’s hair lightly, his mischievous eyes telling her that he wasn’t exactly joking. She was speechless, and got the distinct feeling she was actually going to find out for herself. 

Lorraine admired the cute little kitchen--although small, it seemed to have a place for everything. She opened the mini fridge and saw lots of beer, and the freezer contained only ice and a bottle of vodka. Packets of green tea bags were stacked up in a container next to an electric kettle. Quick noodles and biscuits lined a cabinet next to the sink. She felt a bit naughty snooping around, but she was so curious what life on the road was like, and seeing their munchies gave her a glimpse.

She suddenly heard humming from down the hall--a haunting melody that she’d never heard before, yet seemed familiar. It beckoned her to investigate, so she quietly tiptoed into the entrance of the hallway. The laughter from everyone else faded as the hummed tune filled her ears. It seemed to originate from the cracked accordion door at the end of the hall. She continued forward, and as she squinted in the crack of the door, she saw who was humming. Copia stood in front of the mirror, humming as he combed his hair. His mismatched eyes sparkled in the mirror as he tried to get his signature coif just right. Unbeknownst to him, there was some hair sticking up a bit in the back, and it was torture for Lorraine to see it and do nothing. She took a deep breath, swallowed her fear, and opened the door. Copia was not startled by her sudden presence as he felt like someone was watching him. He hoped she would be the one on the other side of the door. She timidly reached for the comb in his right hand, and began combing the back where he could not see.

“There. Perfect.” She smoothed the spot with her hand, making sure every hair was in place. “Sorry to disturb you, but I loved that tune you were humming. What is it?”

Copia turned to face her and leaned back against the sink, their eyes meeting for the first time. “It is a melody I’ve been working on lately, I cannot seem to get it out of my head. You really liked it?” His face looked hopeful and desperately anxious at the same time. She smiled and nodded intently, her head reeling with the fact that Cardinal Copia just asked her for her opinion. Copia reached for her hand and kissed it politely, and every hair on her body stood up from the electricity of his lips. Suddenly the small bathroom felt even smaller--she could feel the heat from his body and his breath across her ear.

“Thank you…”.  
“Lorraine. Nice to meet you, Cardinal.”.  
“Lorraine...what a magnificent name. Thank you. Would you care to hear more?”. She nodded again, her brain fuzzy with wonder and lust. They exited the bathroom together, and Copia walked to the end of the hall and closed the curtain to the bunk area. 

\------------

“No way. No. WAY! I cannot believe that you mooned an entire Catholic congregation from their bell tower!” Marissa’s cheeks were rosy from laughing; she had a gorgeous smile that lit up the darkness of the bus. The fire ghoul decided right there and then that she would be his by the end of the day. Her vivacious energy thrilled him, and all he could think of was how delicious she must taste. There was a silent moment they shared, a flash in which they read each other’s minds. As quickly as that moment came and went, Marissa was in his lap, feeling the intense heat as their tongues met in a smoldering kiss. 

On the couch opposite Marissa and the Gremlin, Ari leaned in close and whispered into Swiss’ ear. “And what havoc did you wreak in the name of Satan?” She bit her bottom lip, dying to know the debauchery the Swiss Army Ghoul has gotten into in his time. He stared at her for what seemed to Ari to be a lifetime. She felt as though she would burst if he didn’t respond immediately. His lips parted, and he finally spoke.

“I’ve had my fair share. But let’s see if we can top it.” Her heart leapt in her throat, pangs of desire swept through her body. He leaned forward as she leaned back on the couch--his weight felt good pressed against hers. His unholy hips began to grind into her as she felt the bulge in his pants grow larger and larger. Swiss buried his face into her neck and inhaled her sweet fragrance. Shuddering in pleasure, he licked her from her neck to her earlobe and gently sucked on it. Ari ran her hand down his body, stopping to fondle the now rock hard manhood that was waiting for her. 

“Did you know that you’re my favorite Ghoul?”


	4. Marissa and the Fire Ghoul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to the pandemic, a 5 year old practically glued to me, and some other issues, it took me forever to write this chapter. But it's heeere! Hope you enjoy.

_‘I can’t believe this is happening!’_ thought Marissa as her greedy goblin took hold of her breasts, taking turns sucking on each nipple. The heat being radiated from him felt so good, like a hot day at the beach or a bonfire. Every inch of her body was covered in goosebumps, every hair standing on end. He licked his way down her body, tasting as much as he could of her sweet skin. Her jeans were unbuttoned and unzipped in a flash--she blinked and her jeans were on the floor. Her long legs spread for him, her body taut in anticipation. The fire ghoul stopped to admire her alluring red thong.

“Red...my favorite”, he purred, taking them in his mouth and pulling them quickly down her legs in one swift motion. Marissa’s breath began to quicken as he slid his devilish tongue between her freshly shaven folds. He went straight for her clit, circling it over and over and sucking on it briefly. She could not help but to buck her hips, shoving her wetness hard into his face. He wrapped each arm around her thighs to steady her as he dove in, lapping up every drop of her intensely sweet goodness. He inserted one finger, then another, both sinfully massaging her g-spot. It did not take long for her to feel that heat wave upon her--seconds away from bliss. She cried out in pure lust, and her ghoul beckoned her to come on his waiting lips. She lost control and her legs shook with pleasure as he enjoyed licking all of the wetness on his sexy spectral face. 

Marissa bit her lip as she brought his face to hers for a deep, passionate kiss. Then biting his earlobe, she confessed “I need you inside me---NOW”. She pawed at his pants, barely able to reach but determined to have him. Suddenly, she grabbed for his pants again and they were gone! _‘How the hell does he **DO** that?!’_ she wondered, almost aloud. Instead of pants, she grabbed his tight little ass as he stroked himself, spreading shiny precum all over. Marissa reached for his cock, but before she got to it, the fire ghoul pressed inside of her, slowly filling her up.

“You’re so mean!” Marissa said breathlessly, “I wanted to hold it in my hands”. Her lips curled down into a coy little frown.  
“Oh you will, sweets. In good time”, Dew rasped as he slowly moved himself in and out of her-- his agonizing lack of speed both stirred and tortured her. Happily frustrated, she tried to reach a hand down to play with her clit. Dew gently grabbed both hands with one of his and pinned them to her chest.

“Now now now...I’m gonna take good care of you, you’ll see”. Dew picked up the pace a bit, pulled out and slid his cock between her wet mound a few times--and before she could protest, he filled her to the hilt once more. With a free hand, he stroked her clit, flicking and rubbing it to absolute perfection. The heat rose in her belly again, and her orgasm roared through her this time--her freed hands digging into the flesh of his ass as if she could not stand the thought of being without that fullness. She managed to slow her breath after a bit, her body still in shock at what just happened to it. Breathless and hungry for more, Marissa grasped Dew’s cock, still slippery and wet, and stroked him gently. He let out a moan, and she guided him to sit in the middle of the sofa as she knelt before him on the floor. 

“My turn, hot stuff”, Marissa murmured as she looked into his half-closed eyes. Still stroking, she decided to lick him from his taint all the way up to the base of his shaft--making sure to make time for each of his balls, too. His eyes shut tight as he ran his fingers through her hair, counting down the seconds until her full lips finally reached his dick….aaaaand, touchdown. As soon as her beautiful lips wrapped around his cock, he shuddered and quickly inhaled while savoring those first moments. Marissa was amazed by his girth, and how perfect he felt in her mouth. She started slowly, swirling her tongue around the tip, and he squirmed in pleasure. Dew’s hands gripped Marissa’s hair, his toes curling. Using both hands and her mouth, she stroked and sucked and moaned as she increased the pace. 

“Unholy fuck, are you good”, the fire ghoul spoke, barely managing to get words out of his mouth,”Fuuuck, just like that”. She could feel that he was getting close, so she went a little faster, gripped a little harder. He grasped at the back of the couch with his hands as he came, filling her mouth with his seed. She looked up at him as she swallowed, and they both shared the same look of exasperation and satisfaction. _’I just fucked a Ghoul”,_ she thought to herself, _“how can I ever go back to regular men?’_.


End file.
